Out of My Mind
by kuro no baka
Summary: Trowa is heartbroken and Wufei comes in to cheer him up...then turns into a girl! How will Wufei react to this! More to the story than this summary...so please read for yourself
1. Default Chapter

Out Of My Mind

Summary:Trowa is heartbroken and won't come out until Wufei comes in to reasure him…basically? --;;

Rated: M for Mature to be on the safe side

Pairings: 1x4 3x5 2x?

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Wing. Even if I did…I wouldn't know what to do with it anyway…

Author: kuro no baka

Out of my Mind

"You knnow Wu-man, I'm worried about him. Who knows what the problem is…but he can't just do this." Duo said picking up a plate to give to Trowa.

"Hn…your right but it also depends on the problem too.Something this awful to make hime be this way." Wufei said then nodded and started to walk up the stairs with Duo to see Towa..

/Knock/knock/

"Trowa, buddy, we gotcha some food. Please, will you let us in?" duo said opening the door and peering his head in the doorway.

Wufei peered in too. He heard sime muffling and covers rustling as Trowa rolled over to the wall and curled up into a ball. /Trowa…Please. I don't want you to be this way. Come out and come into my open arms.? Wufei thought, hurt at the sight of him.

"Duo…Hand let me handle this." Wufei whispered to Duo.

"What? Why…Are you sure you can handle this. You know that Trowa lashes out at people when you get too close to him. Like when Quatre went in there and had those big bruises on his cheeks and arms…So be careful."Duo whispered in reply.

"Hmphs...He's been so rotten lately…He probably deserves that AND Heero as well." Wufei said not bothering to keep his voice down.

Trowa…who was a bit pissed got up and said angrily, "If you can't keep down.,then SHUT UP and LEAVE!" Then shut his door leaving Wufei stunned as Duo scurries to his room for shelter.

/Knock/knock/

"Please Trowa let me in.You haven't eaten I days. Please let me near you and…and…love you, koi." Wufei said leaning against the door not even not even thinking.

Trowa opened the door with tears in his eyes and forced himself on Wufei, crying. Wufei was shocked then settles into and embrace. "Calm down Trowa. Everything will be alright."

TBC (to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is just a short topic of the word "koi". If many of you have read other fanfics they would know that "koi" also means love, or tender passion towards a person. As if you also know many Japanese words often have one or more meanings to a word. So (whitefox13) check and read…as well as use the context clues to figure out the meaning of the/a word so you don't end up making yourself do the same problem…or make yourself look like a fool when turning in a review…sorry if I sounded rather rude to you Whitefox13 or other people as well

Kuro no baka


	3. The Great Plot Twist

This is to Whitefox13: Sorry but if you think "koi" only has the meaning of fish then I will leave you at that. Getting to you has been a hassle and I will let you win…But if you read in any of my stories and complain of the word koi please don't. Instead I will let Wufei call Trowa "little one" or any other fantasy pet words or whatnot…please take this kindly thank-you for hearing me out and other people reading this please don't mind this…Thank-you and forgive me if this statement bothers you…I understand I most likely have been a bother myself for saying this. SORRY!

HERE IS THE STORY:

Out of My Mind chapter 2

Wufei took a glance at his sleeping little one and got up silently so he will not be woken up. When he got up he went into the shower and turned on the knob.

Trowa' POV:

Mmm…how great it felt to be loved…I stirred out of a nice sleeping state and put a hand of where his shoulder would have been.

"Wufei…?" I asked softly then noticed of the shower was running. I quickly got up and wrapped a towel around my waist. Then opened the door…good nobody noticed me until a slap on the back was made.

" Well it's Tro-bunny-chan finally you came out of that room! So…going to take a shower with Wu-man I take it?" Duo said with a wicked grin on his face…to tell the truth…

"Uh…Duo how did you…know that I was going to?" I asked with a small cherry blush I knew was on my face.

…Yes I was…

" Then I think you better go now…Trowa?" Duo said not in time as I closed the door silently then discarded the towel.

"Trowa are you going to come in here or not!" Wufei said as he poked his head out of the shower…

I stepped in the shower and asked; trying to be a little naughty, "so what part of your body hasn't been washed yet…here" Then slid my hand down there until it reached his penis… (A/N ohh…naughty, naughty boy!)

"No…little one. But may you wash it? Ohh… now you rubbed your naughtiness on me! Trowa…Trowa help me get rid of it." Wufei said playfully as he backed me up against the wall.

With my free arm I took the bar of soap from its place and started to rub some in my hand before touching his body. When I did, he squirmed a bit before standing still. Then washed his back. In no time it was his turn…

Wufei took the bar and rubbed it in his hands too…I turned around then let him massage my back before he went lower to the buttocks. He started to move back and forth getting closer each time before getting down on his knees and…humped my leg!

( A/N Eh he heh heh I seem to make this relationship naughtier each time I write a chapter. I hope you fans don't really mind…. bowing)

I could believe he would do that! He stood up and pinned me again to the wall and put away the soap. Then stared at me with those beautiful onyx eyes. He settled his lips upon mine and started to kiss me!

I opened my mouth a little more so he can wiggle his tongue in. mmm…this is heaven and to think he is mine and all mine. " You are mine and all mi-" I started to whisper but cut off when Quatre came into the bathroom.

Wufei and I poked our heads out of the shower and saw Quatre unzip his pants. "Hmph…So sorry to interrupt but got to go to the bathroom before MY He-bun-bun haves sex with me." Quarte said as we ducked our heads back in the shower stopped the water. As Quatre left the bathroom we both got out and wrapped ourselves with fresh towels. Sigh…for Quatre to say that makes me sad…. because in the end I couldn't make Heero happy. But maybe I can make Wufei happy but then again I probably will mess up our relationship too.

I can probably see myself as someone else then trying to start a new life! Hah ha ha…yeah right I'd look like a fool if we'd meet again then see if I had a sex change! That's funny what if it really happened…. Like what, a magic spell or something.

After the debate in my head I decided to go to bed. When I got to my room Wufei was already in there on the bed reading a magazine article. When he saw me he got up and walked up to me and stopped, then a quick peck on the lips before he continued of what he was doing.

"Wufei…I'm going to bed now." I said getting some underwear on.

"Sigh…I guess I can take you later…May I stay with you this night too?" Wufei said in a defeated voice. In the way he said it I feel sorry for dissing him like that.

"Yeah if you want." I said nuzzling under the blankets. Wufei wasn't far behind. Soon I turned off the light said goodnight to Wufei.

Then a few hours later ugh…this menacing headache came so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Then turned on the light and "Aaahhhhh!" Yelled a high-pitched voice almost like a woman…Ohmigawd… no… I am a women! Did my wish come true! Oh no Wufei…What am I going to do?

I heard footsteps and a bouncing Duo coming closer to the bathroom and slammed the door open

Wufei's POV 

I thought as I saw a woman in Trowa's bathroom. A WOMAN! What the hell is going on!

"Hey onna WHAT THE HELL are YOU DOING in TROWA's bathroom? Huh woman answer me that!" I shouted at her/ But surprisingly she wasn't provoked or anything. The woman just stood here like nothing ever happened. Who is she/

"Err…Excuse me miss who are you? Do you know a man by the name of Trowa do you? If so what happened to him?" Quatre said in a gentle voice as he got a towel out

"That's fine and dandy to ask but what I wanna know is WHY is a GIRL WEARING a MAN'S UNDERWARE! If you are some kind of cross dresser get out!" Duo said as he pointed a finger to the door indicating her the exit.

The woman laughed a while before replying to their questions. After she was done she said, "Are you dim? Can you not see behind this mask that is unadjusted?"

"What do you mean by that?" Duo said baffled by her words of choice.

Heero came up to the girl and brushed away the bangs from her face. "What I think she or a he is trying to say is that she is Trowa. Trowa is a girl." Heero said as he walked back to his original spot behind Quatre.

"What is that true! Are you really Trowa." I asked her, kind of faint. The woman came up to me and whispered in my ear with her silky voice. "Yes I am Trowa." Then embraced me in a hug.

"What? How can that be? How can this girl be Trowa!" Duo asked in shock.

Trowa let me go and replied, "I don't know. I had a headache so when I went into the bathroom I saw myself as I girl and screamed."

"Wow! Even as a girl you are wickedly hot!" Duo said with a huge grin and held up his thumb.

TBC( TO BE CONTINUED) soon…

Author's note: I hope you like this longer chapter! Please forgive me if the shower scene was a little excessive! Also R&R tell me some ideas for the story! That will really much help me. Thank-you and SEE-YA until the next installment!

KURO NO BAKA…I am the BAKA! Ah ha ha ha!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay okay…. fine have it your way…I have looked it up and yes…It does mean fishy and other meaningful terms. If you want me to use other meanings of lover…suggest them.

I thought most of you probably really didn't like the story so that's why I haven't been updating.

Though if you like to see my other means of work…. Phantom xXx chapter 6 will be done shortly…with in this week…I hope!

See you later

-Kuro


End file.
